A Dark Dream: A Kingdom Hearts FanFic
by novellababe
Summary: Haidyn is one of the biggest Kingdom Hearts fans in history. She's made Kingdom Hearts' business her business. And when her best friend gets sucked into the darkness, Haidyn sets out on a journey to find him.
1. Haidyn

"_Donald! Goofy!"_

"_Sora!"_

"_What happened?"_

"Haidyn! Get off that game and COME EAT!"

I press pause. "But Mom! I just started a new game!"

"I don't care! You've played that game a million times, you're not missing anything! Get DOWN HERE!"

I sigh. It's true. This is the 87th time I've started a game of Kingdom Hearts II; I've beaten it 86 times already, I just can't get enough. I've played the first Kingdom Hearts over a hundred times, and beat it each time; and I've played Chain of Memories at least 30. I own every single Kingdom Hearts manga available; I've read almost every KH fanfic known to man, and I have so many KH plushies, you can't see my walls because of the shelves filled with them. I also have a Kairi costume, an Organization XIII costume, and a Sora costume. I have several magazines with articles on Kingdom Hearts, and many, many random figurines of KH characters. Yes, it is true. I am a Kingdom Hearts _freak_.

Knowing that she definitely will not take "no" for an answer, I get off the chair I've been sitting in for hours and head downstairs. My family is sitting at the table eating breakfast. My family consists of my mother, my 9-year-old brother, my 13-year-old sister, my 22-year old sister that still lives at home, and 17-year-old me. My father died 2 years ago in a tragic accident. He was driving across a bridge late one rainy night, and his car went out of control. He sped off the bridge into the river. They never found his body, although they did find his car.

"Were you up all night playing that game again?" My mother, sitting at the table reading the paper and eating Cheerios, asks me when I walk in.

"Maybe," I reply plainly.

"Oh, Haidyn, this is getting ridiculous." She rubs her forehead weakly, and I take her in. She's still in her pajamas, and her short brown hair is a mess. Her brown eyes are immensely tired, and there are purple circles under them. "Don't you have a test today? Did you even study? If you keep this up I will be forced to take away your Kingdom Hearts games."

"That would do us all a lot of good," my older sister Tammy throws in. Like she should talk. What would do us all a lot of good would be if she finally moved out. She's 22 years old and should be living on her own and going to college, but she still lives with her mother and works at a lingerie store. Today, she is dressed perfectly, as always. Her long hair is in a tight bun on the back of her head, and she's dressed in a beige business skirt and a blouse; she's perfectly fashionable as always.

"Hush, Tammy," my mother scolds her. "I'm the mother here, not you."

Julie, my younger sister, only laughs. She and Tammy both take after my mother in the genes department (at least Julie would if her hair wasn't died black or if she didn't have violet contacts in). The brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, beautiful voluptuous lips are all trademark Susan Mordosa. Matt and I, however, take after Dad. Sandy blonde hair; icy blue eyes; small, petite lips; a natural tan look; freckles everywhere.

"Please Haidyn, just come eat some breakfast. Ben will probably be here any minute. Maybe he can help you review." Ben just so happens to be my best friend. We've been friends since the fourth grade, and he has stood by me through all my obsessions (Kingdom Hearts of course lasting the longest), through all of my fashion mishaps, my insane plans to take over the school, and whatever else I have cooked up or will cook up. And I have always wondered how he could hold on that long, but it never occurs to me to ask him...

_Meep_! There's a honk from outside. It's Ben. I run upstairs and change, realizing that I didn't even eat breakfast. Oh well. I think to myself. I need to lose a few pounds anyway.

***

"Okay, now what is the answer?" Ben quizzes me.

"Uh..." I look at my paper with calculus scribbles all over it. "Eight hundred and three point twelve, times pi."

He looks at me blankly. "You just made that up on the spot, didn't you?"

I smile sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Haidyn! You need to concentrate! This test is really important, okay?" I nod. "Alright," he says. "Let's take a break." And I laugh.

Ben and I were very lucky this year, as seniors, because neither of us has a first hour. We always just hang out in the library, as we are doing now. Only this time, Ben is trying to teach me nine months of Calculus in an hour, since my test is in my next class.

"So what did you do this weekend? Wait, scratch that, I know what you did. I can't believe you totally bailed on me. It would have been one rad party."

I shrug. "I had better things to do than go to some dumb party. And don't ever use the word 'rad' again."

Ben sighs and runs his hand through his thick, brown hair; his deep sea blue eyes look sad.

"What's up with you? You look totally down today."

He stiffens. "It's nothing. I just-"

"Come on, I know you. It's not nothing. What's wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing. I just... have some things going on. That's all."

I'm hurt. "You always tell me everything, Ben," I say defensively. "Why aren't you spilling?"

"I just... well..." He sighs again.

"Ben?" I ask him, concerned.

"There's something I've been wanting to say..." But he doesn't get the chance to finish, because the ground begins to shake.

"Oh my God," I say, standing. "What's happening?" I shout, my voice quivering from the movement in the ground.

"Earthquake!" We hear someone shout.

"Quick, Haidyn, under the table!' Ben shouts, already flinging himself beneath the table we'd been sitting at. But I don't get under it. Something has caught my eye. In one of the doorways to our huge school library, there stands a man. And he is wearing a black cloak, with one long zipper that runs the entire expanse of the cloak. I can't believe my eyes.

"What the hell...." I mutter.

"Haidyn! Get down here!" Ben is reaching out a hand for me and I look down at it. I look back up and the man is gone. I turn, prepared to climb under the table, but the already-quaking ground heaves even more, and I fall, hitting my head hard against one of the book shelves. The last thing I hear is Ben, shouting, "Haidyn! No! Are you alright?! Haidyn, wake up! _Haidynnnn......._"


	2. Falling

I come to slowly. I must have only been out for a few seconds, because the ground is still shaking. Ben is next to me, and we're under the table. He must have pulled me under it after I conked out.

"What..." I mutter, "the hell.... happened?"

"Haidyn! Oh, thank God you're okay. I didn't know what to do.... The ground was still shaking when you hit you're head. This is the longest earthquake I've ever experienced. You were out for at least 5 minutes. And it's still happening."

I sat up, as carefully as I could, considering the circumstances. "Ben, this is going to sound insane to you, but.... I don't think this is an earthquake."

His eyes widened dramatically. "Then what the hell is it?"

"Uh," I say, and laugh giddily from embarrassment. "I don't think will sound realistic at all, but, I think Organization XIII is doing this."

He laughs hysterically. "Organization XIII?!"

I nod. "Yes, Ben. I'm serious, quit laughing at me! Right before I fell I saw a man in a cloak. It's the same cloak that is trademark Organization XIII members. How weird is that?"

"Weird enough to make me wonder how hard you hit your head." And then the shaking stops, as soon as he finishes his sentence. "See?" He smiles. "Just an earthquake. An unnaturally long earthquake." He sounds less sure now, as he begins to climb out from under the table.

I climb out too. "You don't understand Ben. This is serious."

"Haidyn, you're imagining things! You play that game way too much, and it's affected your brain."

"Not you too!"

"Haidyn..." He starts. But for the second time today, he doesn't get to finish what he was saying to me. A loud crack reverberates through the room. We turn to face the entrance to the library, where the sound came from. But there is no entrance. In its place is a huge, gaping black hole.

"Believe me now?" I smirk at him. But he's too mesmerized by the hole to answer.

And then the man appears. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I look around, and he's standing behind us. I take notice that all the other people that were in the room have disappeared. "The darkness. Ah, a sight to see."

"Who are you?" I say. "And what the hell are you doing at my school?"

"Why, I've come for you, Haidyn. Haven't you realized yet?"

"Uh, _no_. Or else I wouldn't have asked you..." Man, this guy was dense.

"Haidyn," Ben says slowly. "What's going on?"

"Gosh, what is it with men? You are all so dense! He just said he's here for me. Which is why this is all happening. Duh." I swear, they all need help.

I guess the man decided he didn't want to wait for me any longer. So he came after me himself. I of course, being a girl and all, screamed. That's when Ben took action. The man was inches from me when Ben acquired sudden super-strength and threw him out of reach of me. "Don't touch her!" He shouted. Wow, touchy much? Yeah, I know. I'm way too sarcastic. It's a disease.

So, anyway, the two being men, they start wrestling. "Ben, throw him back in the hole!" I shout, helping as much as I possibly can. Which, for me, is watching from the sidelines because I really wouldn't be much help at all. "Ben, the black hole! It's a portal or something! Throw him in it!" Now wind is starting to blow (yeah, in the _library_, I was confused too) so hard it felt like a storm was coming. Ben slowly , slowly inches him back toward the hole until he has him right in front of it. He throws him in - but the man doesn't let go. Ben falls in with him.

"BEN! NO!" I almost jump in after him. I would have too, if someone hadn't just grabbed my arm. I turn around frantically, and _Holy Crap_. Mickey Mouse is standing behind me, making sure I don't fall in. In my shock I forgot about the hole and it closes with a loud crack.

"Ack! No! Come back! Ben! No! This is not possible! This should not be happening..."

"Haidyn. Haidyn! Pay attention to me! We can get him back." Mickey Mouse, or should I say, the King, is dressed in his usual Kingdom Hearts attire... the Organization XIII cloak. "Now, you have to calm down."

"Calm down?!" I fume. "CALM DOWN?! I just experienced an earthquake that caused me to hit my head. I just watched my friend get sucked into the Darkness, which should not exist. And now King-freakin-Mickey is standing in front of me, and he _should not exist_!!!"

Of course the King just chuckles. "Don't exist...What do you think those games are, Haidyn? Just for fun?" He shakes his head. "No. They are records of history, put into game mode so that no one suspects and so that if a person wishes to they can act out history themselves."

I'm dumbfounded. "You can't be serious, Mickey. I mean, Your Highness.... Mr. Sir, Dude... uh."

"King Mickey will do." He turns around. "Now, we've got to get you out of here. They're after you. You are the second human chosen one, after all."

I nearly choke. "_What_?!"

"Well, yes. Sora completed his mission. Now it's up to you to finish off the evil for good."

"No. No way. I'm not up for this. All I want is to get Ben back! There's no way he'd make it out there in the Darkness..."

"Then do it for Ben, Haidyn. Save Ben by saving the world."

I'm speechless. "Uh, what am I supposed to do?"

"Defeat the Heartless. Defeat what's left of Organization XIII. Find Ben. And lock up the Darkness once and for all."

"I have to do that all by myself?! I mean, at least Sora had Donald and Goofy! I got nobody!"

"You'll have help of course. Sora and Donald and Goofy have agreed to accompany you on your mission."

"Huh uh."

He smiles. "Yes."

"Okay, I guess I'll go along with this... for now. How do I find Sora?"

"Here," he waves his hand and a small, dark portal opens in the ground. "This is a portal to Traverse Town. Sora should be there. Find him. He'll know who you are."

I look down at the black, bottomless pit. "But..." I look back up, but the King is gone. "King Mickey?" I look around, but he is nowhere to be seen. "Welp. Here goes nothing." And I jump in.

***

I've been falling for what seems like hours. There is nothing around me, just blank empty darkness. All I can do is wait.

And finally, I land on the ground. On my feet. I look around, and I'm standing on Ariel's picture, which is floating in the middle of the darkness. Nothing else is here. No Heartless to fight, no monster to defeat, no evil man to kill. Just me... and that Keyblade lying on the ground over there in the middle of the floor. _What_?!

I approach it, and a light cascades down around me. Which is when I notice that my clothes have changed. Changed themselves, apparently. I'm no longer wearing the jeans and T-shirt that I had on earlier. Now I have short, black shorts on, and a red shirt with a zipper in the front, pulled down slightly to reveal some cleavage (Typical video game, am I right?), at least, what little cleavage I have. On my back is a black canvas backpack, whose straps run over my shoulders, then two more run crisscross across the front of my torso. Around my neck is a locket. But thank God, my feet are not huge. They are normal-sized, and I am wearing red and black tennis-shoes. And on my hands are black, fingerless gloves. "When the hell did this all happen?" I say incredulously. And then a voice interrupts me.

_You are the chosen one._

"Uh, yeah, I guess so..." I say aloud, looking around but seeing no one. "Who are you?"

_I am nobody of consequence, merely a helping hand._

"A helping hand?"

_Yes. I am here to help you choose your fate._

"Oh great. More choice-making."

_Around you there are four pedestals, each with an item on top of it. You may choose only one. Each decides a different fate for you._

I walk to the first pedestal that has just magically appeared. On top of it is a hammer. Yeah, a hammer.

_The hammer symbolizes strength and determination. Choose it, and your fate will end with strong consequences._

A light illuminates the next pedestal. I move over to it. On top of it is a book.

_The book symbolizes intellect and wisdom. Choose it, and your fate will end with a wise decision._

The third pedestal contains a magic wand.

_The wand symbolizes faith, magic, and belief. Choose it, and your fate will end if you truly believe._

And finally, the fourth pedestal. I walk over to it slowly, and I feel like there should be music playing. On top of the fourth pedestal is, of all things, a Paopu fruit.

_The Paopu fruit symbolizes love, friendship, and loyalty. Choose it, and your fate will end with an act of affection._

The four pedestals seem to stare at me. "Holy shit," I say. "I am so not cut out for this."

I walk to each pedestal, considering it, thinking about possible outcomes. But of course I know which one I am choosing. I proceed to the fourth pedestal and with no second thoughts pick up the Paopu fruit.

_You have chosen._

The Keyblade that is still on the ground begins to change. It changes to a blue color, but the key end is black. There is nothing special about it, only that at the end of the chain on the handle, there is a heart, instead of… well, Mickey's head. I pick it up, and the ground disappears beneath me. "Oh, not again!"

This time I only fall for a few seconds, until I land in the main square of District One. As soon as I do, a man runs past me, and I am shocked to see that he is holding Sora's Keyblade!

"Hey!" I shout. He stops abruptly and turns to look at me.

"The Chosen One!" He shouts, which is when I notice the cloak he's wearing.

"Hey," I say again. "Where did you get that? That does not belong to you!" And then he runs at me, Sora's Keyblade held out in front of him, ready for attack. "Again with the running at me?" I sigh. But I don't waste time. I too keep my Keyblade in attack position. Then he's at me. I swing at him a few times, but he dodges easily. But he lets his guard down for a split second to smirk at me. I hit him and he goes down. "Lucky shot," he says. But this time I knock him out with the handle end of my Keyblade. "Holy crap, I'm violent." He lies on the ground, Sora's Keyblade still in his hand. I pick it up. "And Holy crap! I beat him!"

It is at this time that Sora, Donald, and Goofy choose to run in and witness the end result of my first battle. "Gah," I say. "Took you long enough."


End file.
